Journey of the Heart
by NightFuryCrazy
Summary: A Young trainer sets out to begin his adventure. Traveling with him is his starter, a Bulbasaur by the name of Clara. He will meet many people and make many friends, encounter enemies, and even find love. Rating may change in later chapters.


**The Encounter**

**By NightFuryCrazy**

**AN**: Hello to one and all. I though that I would give this a try and see how it turns out. After I saw the most recent Pokemon movie, Pokémon Black: Victini and Zekrom, I decided to try and write my own Pokémon story. I'm not sure how this will turn out but I guess we'll find out. Will be rated M for later chapters.

So, enjoy. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism and possible ideas for future chapters welcome. James is an O.C. and not a copyrighted character.

" " – Human speech

'' – Human thought

"" – _Pokémon speech_

'' – _Pokémon though_

My name is James Otogami; I'm about 13 years old and have a dream of becoming a great pokémon trainer as well as a breeder. I had recently left my home of New Bark town about 3 months ago to begin my journey after I received my Trainer License. I was currently traveling through a forest on my way to the next town, with my starter pokémon that was a Bulbasaur who I called Clara. I had her for nearly 3 years since she hatched from an egg my parents had given me when I turned 10. We quickly became friends and when it came time for me to start my journey; I chose to have her accompany me as my starter pokémon. As we walked through the forest in silence, I couldn't help but notice that there was an abundance of berries lining the trees and bushes, it was like walking through a garden that was untouched by the hands of humans. "Berries on my right, berries on the left, and berries all around," I suddenly said out loud. As I looked around me, I felt like we were trapped in an endless forest of fruit and berries. I decided to keep walking for a while in hopes of possibly finding a clearing of sorts to set up camp since the sun beginning to set. As we were walking, I noticed what appeared to be a lake through a gap in the trees. Glistening and shining in the fading sunlight. 'What a beautiful sight,' I thought as I took in the sight. "Think this is a good place to set up camp, Clara?" She eagerly nodded her head in agreement; it was a nice clearing with a nice sized lake as well as some decent spots to soak up some sunlight. _'A truly beautiful sight to behold…but not as beautiful as you, James'_ Clara though with a small smile on her face. As you can obvious tell, Clara had feelings for her trainer and being his lifetime friend for a couple of years now since she recently had begun to have strange sensations come around when he was near. She continued to stare at him for a few more minutes before switching to look at the lake._ 'He raised me from an egg and trained me to be a strong fighter and an able companion. He's never hurt me intentionally and he's shown me affection that I craved,'_She though as a blush started to creep upon her face. She snapped out of those thoughts and turned back to James, noticing that he dug out a fire-pit and was trying to light it when a loud cry of pain sounded off from somewhere in the forest. "What was that," I thought as my attention was captured by the cry of pain, which after I thought about it, sounded somewhat close.

I shared a quick glance with Clara and said; "Let's go Clara!" as we dashed off back into the forest as the cry of pain sounded again.

As we followed the cries to their source, I slowly wondered what were getting ourselves into. 'Following the random cries of a pokémon in the forest in the dark now seems like a very bad idea,' as I continued deeper into the forest. But I just couldn't sit back and listen to a Pokémon cry out in pain and do nothing about it. Suddenly I started to hear some people talking heatedly and actively, so I ducked behind a bush and listened to the voices.

"Well that wasn't much of a challenge; it barely put up a decent fight."

"Yeah. It was an easy enough capture. The boss should be pleased with a pokémon like this, even though it's weak."

"If it's not a fighter, it might make an interesting test subject for our scientist's experiments."

I peered through the bush and saw something that nearly made my heart stop. It was a Nidoqueen trapped within a net being constantly burned as she struggled against it to try and escape from her captors. They were multiple burns on her body from being in contact with the net. Her captors appeared to be some guy with long red hair and another with short blue hair; both were wearing white pants and a shirt with a big red 'R' in the middle. I jumped out from behind the bush with Clara and faced the two.

"Hey what's going on here?" I yelled out. The two figures spun around in shock.

"What the...? Hey, get lost kid! Were busy," they said.

"Who are you? And why are you hurting that pokémon?" I yelled out.

"What's it matter to you? Pokémon are just tools to be used, and to take whenever one pleases," the red head replied smugly with the other nodding in agreement.

"Name's Aqua," the blue boy said, "and the one next to me Zero." He said pointing to the red head. I looked to Clara and smiled, "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to stop you two." I said to them. They in turn drew their pokeballs and called forth their pokémon. "Go Seviper," Zero called as his snake pokémon burst out, Aqua called out, "Cacnea, game time!" as his cactus like Pokémon was called out.

Clara stepped forward and took her place in front of me, facing down the other two Pokémon. The two Rocket goons took the imitative by saying "Seviper, use Bite" and "Cacnea, use Needle Arm" as their Pokémon rushed towards me and Clara to which I replied with, "Clara, use Razor Leaf." A cascade of leaves shot out from underneath the bulb on her back, spinning like miniature boomerangs of power. The leaves managed to strike both the Seviper and Cacnea with surprising accuracy and sent then flying back towards their trainers before landing at their feet in a heap. They groggily got up and awaited new orders before they moved. Clara was quickly losing her patience after she saw the Nidoqueen being shocked, and right before a meal nonetheless. So before I could say anything, she let loose what appeared to be a tornado of leaves that swept both Rocket members as well as their pokemon and sent them flying off into the night. I was left looking off into the direction that they flew off in wondering what just happened.

"Well, that was unexpected. Don't know what move that was but it seemed to get rid of them real quick," I said in a somewhat confused tone.


End file.
